Rumors II
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: In which Dino and Mukuro finds out about the rumors circling around Namimori-chuu. Continuation to Rumors. 1896


I'm back!~ After 2 weeks of revisions and exams, I'm back on . And what better way to celebrate but to post a new fic? After everyone's constant requests, I decided to write a chapter where Dino and Mukuro finds out.

To the Peeps who haven't read Rumors, go read now to understand this one!_**  
**_

Special thanks** to**_** 96bittersweetblackcat, Kuuromuu-chi, SkylarkOfTheMoon, reven228, Maverick no Knight, OptimisticXPessimistXXIII, ninetailsgirl94,deadly-chronicles, The Last Page, yukixsnow,KhRfan12,Corvino the VII and KuraiArcoris **_for the wonderful reviews!_**  
**_

Dedicated to deadly-chronicles, who walled me about the new KHR chapter. Arigatou. (Thoug I lost my concentration to revise that day )

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOUYA-SAMA! BUON COMPLEANNO HIBARI-DONO!**  
**

* * *

**Rumors II**

_Did you hear?_

The sun shining brightly, flowers were blooming magnificently and a young dual-eyed man was currently standing behind a pillar, stalking…no _following_ a certain violet-eyed girl.

"Shishou," A bored-looking green-haired boy was leading against the wall, ignoring the weird looks and fervent whispered on them, "Is this ok? People might accuse you as a paedophile…Not that I care." The boy shrugged.

"Shush, little one." The blue-haired man absent-mindedly stabbed the boy's frog shaped hat with his trident. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" the man sighed appreciatively. "Doesn't she look so adorable with those clothes? Ah my cute Chrome~ Ku fufufu~"

Rokudou Mukuro, leader of the Kokuyo boys, ex-convict and current male Mist Guardian, was in fact stalking…I mean, _trailing_ a certain Chrome Dokuro, former vessel and current female Mist Guardian. He could see Chrome walking with Sasagawa Kyoko and Muira Haru, casually dressed in a pretty pink sundress and her customary boots.

"Ah, those slender legs…" Mukuro sighed again.

"Shishou, don't tell me you have leg fetish?" Fran deadpanned asked, earning yet another stab on the head from his pineapple-head master.

Satisfied after poking another hole in Fran's head (more like hat), Mukuro turned back to his favourite pastime, Chrome. "Ah my darling Chrome, how I missed you after leaving you for a week. Do you miss me too? Ku fufufu~" Mukuro chuckled his evil…I mean _unique_ly laugh to himself, clearly fantasizing about Chrome and her legs.

Fran could only shake his head at his senile master, wondering if he made the right choice going with this pineapple fairy.

"Ah, isn't that Chrome-chan?" Mukuro turned and saw two girls pointing at Chrome.

"You mean the new girl in your class?"

"Umm! Uwah, she looks so pretty!" the girl praised her. "And she so nice too! She volunteered to do my cleaning duties yesterday when I was late for Kyudo training."

"Really?" Mukuro swallowed the urge to strangle the girl for her imprudent tone. "Well I supposed so. I mean her and Hibari-san…" the two girls suddenly giggled before entering the boutique they were planning to go to, leaving Fran behind with a frozen solid illusionist.

_Her and Hibari-san…_

_Chrome and Hibari Kyouya…_

_His Chrome and god-be-damned skylark?_

"Uhh…Shishou?" Fran stared as Mukuro stared blankly into space like a zombie, twitching every few seconds. As quick as lighting, the male illusionist snapped back into life, turning to Fran, his flame burned brightly with his determination. "Come Fran! We must investigate this matter! Ku fufu!"

"Did the sun addle your brain, Pineapple shishou?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"…_That someone's stalking Chrome-chan?"_

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

Hibari glared as Dino lounged over his sofa, going over through his teaching schedule. The skylark rubbed his aching head, feeling a headache coming from listening to the meaningless blabbing the bucking Bronco made.

"Go away Bronco." The steel-grey eyed boy absently swatted the newest addition to the Namimori Chuu faculty on the head.

Dino pouted. "Is this how you treat teachers, Kyouya, or do you really hate me?"

"I'll show you how _I_ treat my herbivorous teachers! And what did I say about using my first name?" Hibari shook his tonfa angrily. Dino merely smirked as he put away his spectacles and pull out his trusty whip. But before they could start on _renovating_ the office, another distraction came knocking.

A girl looked in, smiling uncertainly as she stared at the awkward looking pose they were making. "Umm, I can come later if you want?"

"Oh, hello, Chrome-chan. Come in." Dino put away his whip and grinned his famous smile that send women (and men) swooning. The girl merely smiled as she walked into the room, carrying a wrapped bento and passed it to Hibari.

"Here, Hibari-san." Hibari couldn't help but grinned, inwardly whistled in admiration. So many meat. If he wasn't Hibari, he would be drooling all over it now. Hmm, maybe he should call Rokudou to brag about the lunch box his former vessel made if it wasn't too troublesome.

"Quite satisfactory Chrome. Now make me some tea." The perfect demanded and started munching on the homemade meatballs. Chrome could only shake her head in amusement but went to make tea for Hibari and Dino, who was gaping at Hibari.

Dino snapped out from his shock when Chrome placed a cup of tea in front of the blond mafia. "Kyouya! Chrome-chan's not your slave! Haven't you forgotten what I taught you about treating women?"

Hibari snorted as Chrome giggled at the wild gestures Dino was making. "You never taught me anything, stupid Bronco. And I can do anything I want with _my girlfriend_." The raven-haired boy smiled savagely.

Dino blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again. "Wait. You guys are going out together?" Dino gestured wildly at the two guardians, his spectacles slipping down in agitation. "The two of you?"

The two teens looked at one another before looking back at the hyperventilating Mafia Don. They both nod.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!~ KYOYAAAAA!~"

"_That Hibari-sama just made the new teacher cry?"_

* * *

"_Did you hear?"_

Walking into the Namimori gates, 2 beautiful girls in Namimori Chuu uniform strolled in, the blue-haired beauty smiled brilliantly at jaw-slacked male population while the frog-hat girl sulked behind her.

"Shishou, why do we have to disguise ourselves as girls again?" if Mukuro didn't know better he would have thought Fran was sulking.

"Ku fufu, I much rather not cause any ruckus in my darling Chrome's school. And this supposed to be a recon mission." Mukuro smiled brightly at Tsuna, who gaped in shock before running away, shrieking his infamous shriek.

"Did you know that you already committed two crimes for today shishou? Trespassing and just now stalking. Oh, I forgot child abuse also." The green haired boy plodded on, his fingers mockingly gesticulated as if he was counting, "Are you that desperate to go back to jail?"

Mukuro twitched but curb his urge to kill the young green-haired boy. _Must not kill, still need him…_

The two of them stopped when they saw a big crowd just outside class 2A. Looking closer, the two boys… no, girls found a group of boys and girls trying to soothed the wildly sobbing English teacher. Mukuro peered inside to find Hibari fricking Kyouya sitting on Chrome's desk, alternating between glaring at Chrome's fan club and actually having a normal, bite-free conversation with the gang.

"Haha, I guess you guys had something going on, huh?" Mukuro perked his ears as Yamamoto slung his arm around Hibari's shoulder. People quickly moved away as Gokudera slapped his face in surprise. _That idiot is going to get him and Juudaime killed…._

Chrome blushed as Hibari glared at the baseball player. "Do you want me to bite you to death, Yamamoto Takeshi? Remove your hand before I break it!"

"Oh come on." Tsuna turned pale as Yamamoto patted Hibari on the back, Gokudera quickly moved in front of Tsuna and Kyoko. "Ne, Chrome, Hibari must be some kissing monster, huh?" Dino's wails became louder as Mukuro twitched in anger.

"Oya! You foul grease-ball of a skylark! Stay away from my darling Chrome!" Hibari blinked as a bluenette appeared out of nowhere and slapped him on the face.

Everyone stared transfixed at the horrifying scene. Tsuna, who realizing who the girl was, looked quite ill with himself and wondered how badly Hibari going to beat up everyone.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama? W-Why … H-How?" Chrome stuttered, but to Mukuro chagrin (and Hibari's pleasure) she was holding tightly to Hibari's sleeve (she was trying to stop Hibari from committing a massacre.)

"Rokudou Mukuro… I will bite you to death."

The _girl_ laughed in delight, pulling _her_ trident, "Ku fufu, are you sure, _Kyouya-kun_?" the illusionist snapped _her_ fingers, "Fran."

"Sorry, stupid shishou, but I'm too young to die." Fran, back in his male form, nonchalantly waved at Mukuro, just before jumping out of the window. "Bye-bi."

Mukuro twitches in disbelief before _she_ turned back at Hibari. "Oya, it seems I better take my leave. Ku fufu. See you around, _Kyouya-kun_!" _she_ ran.

"Rokudou, come back here! I will bite you to death!"

"… _A girl just slapped Hibari-san?"_

* * *

"_Did you hear, Tsuna-kun?"_

"I don't like you, you stupid bird."

"I don't like you either, pineapple herbivore."

Hibari Kyouya and Rokudou Mukuro were currently sitting _peacefully_ around a tea table. After one week of fighting, destroying building and basically wrecking half of Namimori and Kokuyo, Tsuna, with the help of his fellow friends, Kokuyo Gang and VARIA (They found it amusing. It was also a total plus if the future Vongola Decimo owes them, as quoted from Squalo. [VOI, DON'T FORGET THE VOI!])

"If it wasn't for my darling Chrome, I wouldn't be here." Mukuro sniffed, using a dining knife to cut the delicate vines wrapped on his leg. _Ah, Chrome, you're all grown up now,_ Mukuro inwardly cried.

"Do you like her, Kyouya?" Hibari blinked when a pair of spectacles appeared on Mukuro, who surveyed at him like a doddering old fool.

"The fuck, herbivore? Did my last attack damage your puny brain cells?"

"So you _do_ like her." Mukuro sighed mournfully as Hibari stared him as if he was nuts, oh wait, he is. "Ever since I send her to Namimori, my darling Chrome had changed. She looked much happier, cheerful. She became more independent of herself, something I supposed that has to do with you, Kyouya-kun."

"Do you want me to bite you to death, you senile pineapple corpse?"

"Well, I suppose independence is a virtue." Hibari was shocked to find Mukuro shaking his hand. "I trust you take good care of my beloved _sister_. Oh, and you can call me _Onii-san_, Ku fufufu."

"The fuck?"

_"...Mukuro-san approved about Chrome-chan dating Hibari-san?"_

_"...Apocalypse must be near then, Kyoko-chan. HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~"_

* * *

Omake:

_**When Dino came in terms with Hibari's new status.**_

"I heard the news Kyouya." Hibari spat out the tea he was sipping and turned to find Dino looking so mournful at him. The Cavallone Don patted the irate perfect on the head as if he was patting a young boy. "My dearest student all grown up and ascending to adulthood now." The man sighed as he pulled out a white handkerchief and wipe his non-existence tears. Hibari wonders if the crazy fool finally lost it. "It's ok Kyouya, as long as _I_ get to be the best man and godfather."

"The fuck Bronco? I will bite you to death!"

* * *

Lame. I know. Oh well. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Review and I might write about the propose-scene!


End file.
